


I'm Lost. I can't believe in you.

by Ragna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Possessive Derek, Prostitution, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Smut, i'm a bitch with stiles, sorrynotsorry, too much angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El se vengaría, se vengaría con el hijo de quien lo llevo a la cárcel. </p><p>o</p><p>Uno en que sheriff stilinski detiene a un tratador de blancas y este se venga tomando a stiles y transformándolo en un prostituto barato, claro después de abusar de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Volví! lo siento, de verdad. Disculpen, subiré cada tres días, eso si es seguro. ahora sabrán que ocurrió con Stiles, cuales son los cambios, que no creo que sean muchos pero ñe. Besitos.

Sabía que no debió haber salido a altas horas de la noche. Pero es que necesitaba aire. Ya estaba harto de que nadie comprendiera su dolor, hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, y su padre se había metido tanto en algún estúpido caso policial que lo había olvidado, claro, de seguro todos lo habían olvidado. Y no comprendían por que el olor a sal de lágrimas y latidos lentos que tuvo durante toda la junta de la “Manada”

 

Se bajó del jeep con un bufido y se cubrió con la capucha roja que traía, algo irónico a decir verdad. Viajo por el principio del bosque cuando escucho ramas crujirse.

 

— ¿Scott? ¿D-Derek?  ¿Eres tú? —Pregunto dándose vuelta, para ver solamente su sombra. Podía escuchar sus latidos rápidos y profundos. Volteo a escuchar unas ramas romperse, y giro rápidamente para volver a su carro.

 

Hecho andar su auto y a mitad de camino este se descompuso. Salió del carro estacionándose al lado del camino, para no entorpecer a nadie.  Quiso llamar a su padre, o Scott. Pero ninguno de los dos atendía. Pateo una piedrecilla cuando alguien le cubre la boca con un pedazo de tela con un líquido extraño.

 

Todo se volvió negro después de eso.

 

 

Despertó por el frio que tenía, estaba en un lugar que no conocía para nada, solo veía árboles y más árboles, no era el bosque de Beacon Hills él se lo sabía de memoria, entonces ¿Cuál sería? Una voz profunda y grave se escuchó detrás de él.

 

—Despertaste. —Giro a ver al hombre que lo tenía cautivo. Era alto, rubio con unos ojos zafiro hermosos, sí stiles pensaba eso de su captor. Pero, no se puede mentir sobre semejante adonis en este mundo.

 

—Eh, sí. Ahora, puedo volver a mi casa. Juro que no sé nada sobre sacrificios, exorcismo u otras cosas. —Dijo algo nervioso.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —pregunto el rubio con una mirada extrañada, como si Stiles fuera el loco en la habitación. Y no el de por sí.

 

—A-Ah nada. —Murmuro cohibido, tomo un poco de aire y trato de levantarse pero una cadena lo detuvo. — ¿Qué mierda?

 

—Estarás aquí durante mucho tiempo. —hablo otra voz. Esta era mucho más grave que la primera y se trataba de un hombre de edad avanzada, tendría unos 55-60 no más, traía un bolso y se lo tiro cerca de él. —Rápido, tu primer cliente espera.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Cliente? ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto asustado.

 

—Felicitaciones chico. Hoy por fin perderás la virginidad. —Susurro uno de los hombres. Y con eso se retiraron los dos de la habitación en penumbras.

 

Stiles observo su cuerpo esperando no tener un ataque al corazón cuando lo viera. Se aterrorizo al ver que estaba desnudo y tenía un collar de perro en el cuello, trato de quitárselo pero le fue imposible, suspiro y escucho como abrían la puerta nuevamente.

 

—Genial, me ahorraste el trabajo de quitarte la ropa. —Murmuro un viejo canoso, horripílate que apestaba a alcohol y demás cosas que le dieron nauseas a Stiles.

 

Cerro los ojos al ver como el viejo ese se acercó a él, expulsando todo espacio interpersonal que había, y lo comenzó a besar desde el cuello hasta el torso, Stiles hizo lo posible por zafarse que hasta golpeo al hombre en el rostro.

 

—Maldita zorra.

 

Lo golpeo de vuelta en el rostro y costillas, dejándolo acostado en el suelo con sangre abandonando su labio.

 

Lo tomo de la cintura y lo obligo a abrirse de piernas, Stiles ahora temblaba de miedo, pedía a gritos que alguien lo viniera a ayudar, Scott, Derek, su padre, alguien quien sea. Pero no. Nadie venia. Podía sentir como la punta del pene del hombre tratar de invadir su entrada, rogaba porque solo fuera una de sus tantas pesadillas. Pero lo dudaba, todas las anteriores trataban sobre su difunta madre o su padre siendo atravesado por un lobo, pero no esto. Esto era real, el ardor en su entrada se lo confirmaba. Grito audiblemente de dolor y lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos miel.

 

¿Dónde estaba su Hermano de toda la vida Scott? ¿Por qué no venía y lo salvaba? Cierto, estaría con esa zorra de Alison, ahora en estos instantes les tenia tanto rencor a todos sus amigos, porque no lo salvaban, porque no utilizaban sus poderes súper desarrollados y mataban al hombre que ahora le quitaba la virginidad de una manera brutal y destruía poco a poco al stiles que todos conocían.

 

Claro, era obvio, Nunca se dio cuenta antes pero era porque él no le importaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre que lo dejo a su suerte.

 

Sintió como la sangre corría por sus muslos, ya no gritaba tanto de dolor, no, si gritaba. Pero era el hombre opacaba sus gritos con sus gemidos, ¿Cómo podía sentir placer viendo como estaba él? Maldito, eso era lo que era. ¿Por qué esto le tuvo que ocurrir a él? Entonces recordó.

 

Su padre.

 

Él, él había capturado a un hombre que había estado robando chicas para hacer tráfico de blancas por Beacon Hills, recordó que su padre volvió del juicio que encerró al hombre durante 25 años en la cárcel todo devastado y corrió a abrazarlo susurrándole que nada le ocurriría, que él no pasaría lo mismo que las pobres chicas y chicos que capturo ese mounstro.

 

Pero era porque su padre había visto como una chica fue abusada frente a sus ojos, el sheriff antes ayudante del sheriff había ido de encubierto para atrapar al hombre, y entonces lo obligaron a ver como una inocente joven de apenas unos 12 años era violada por un hombre tres veces mayor que ella.

 

Y desde ese momento no quiso nada más que matar al individuo que atrajo a las pequeñas o meterlo a la cárcel de por vida. Proteger a su pequeño que aún no superaba la muerte de su mujer y cuidarlo con su vida

 

Lástima que no lo pudo cumplir y el pequeño ahora,  adolecente de 17 años era el abusado, violado, torturado, parecido a como vio a la pequeña años atrás.

 

—Ahí tienes tu merecido, puta. —Escupió con asco el hombre, tirándolo al suelo nuevamente, chocando con el pequeño charco de sangre que había formado su ceja y labio rotos y heridos.

 

Cerró los ojos y se acurruco de manera fetal, gimiendo de dolor en su parte trasera. Dios. Que hizo para merecer esto. Enamorase dos veces de personas que jamás le prestaría atención, quizá. Pero con Lydia nada nunca paso, y con Derek nada pasaría, no comprendía que hubiera hecho para merecer semejante dolor en el alma que tenía.

 

—Stilinski.

 

Llamo una vos conocida para el castaño, no giro a ver quién era porque era obvio que ya sabía quién era.

 

—Mierda.

 

Sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearle y comenzó a temblar nuevamente de miedo. Trato de alejarse con muy poca gana del cuerpo que lo sostenía.

 

—quédate quieto, tengo que curarte, mañana tienes un nuevo cliente.

 

Las esperanzas de que ese hombre se apiadara de él y lo dejaría libre se fueron a la mierda. Se dejó hacer como un muñeco de trapo, el rubio lo miraba con algo de pena y lastima, preocupación también pero él lo ignoraba.

 

 

Y se fue. Dejando al oji miel con un pequeño short que le cubría solo lo necesario una gran camiseta gris que le quedaba muy grande. ajusto las cadenas para que el chico no tratara de escaparse, Stiles miro a su alrededor y localizo una ventana, trato de acercarse a ella pero una punzada de dolor lo detuvo, quizá mañana podría tener aunque sea la mirada de la luna como compañera.

 

 

 

 

El sheriff Stilinski subió al cuarto de su hijo para no encontrarlo, no se preocupó por nada ya que de seguro estaría con sus amigos. Bajo a la cocina a tomar un poco de café y vio que todo estaba en orden como siempre stiles lo dejaba. Tomo tranquilamente su café y un dolor se formó en su estómago, como si algo muy malo se aproximara, Prendió el televisor y las noticias de último minuto señalaban un accidente de un jeep muy parecido al de su hijo.

**—“ _Y se cree que el conductor de este vehículo fue atacado por las manchas de sangre que hay en él. Lamentamos esta noticia, pero el conductor está desaparecido.”_** —John, se le fue el aliento por un momento, esperando no escuchar más. — ** _“El desaparecido fue reconocido por su billetera que fue abandonada por el bosque en dirección al norte. El desaparecido es el hijo del sheriff de nuestra ciudad. Stiles Stilinski.”_**

 

El mundo de John se detuvo un instante antes de colapsar y caer hecho pedazos, su hijo. Su único y amado hijo había desaparecido. Corrió a la habitación de Stiles buscando algo que ni él sabía que era. Y entonces el teléfono de Stiles que estaba en su cama recién hecha sonó, se golpeó mentalmente por no extrañarse por eso, stiles nunca dejaba su celular tirado. Lo tomo y leyó el mensaje.

**_“Te dije que me las pagarías.”_ **

 

Observo el remitente y era un número desconocido. La desesperación lo invadió y el teléfono de su casa volvió a sonar. Era dela comisaria.

 

—Sheriff, el señor Thomas Vólkov salió libre. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

 

— ¿¡QUE?! ¡NO! ÉL SE TENIA QUE QUEDAR EN LA CARCEL DURANTE 25 AÑOS, SOLO HAN PASADO 6 AÑOS.

 

—Pues su abogado o es muy bueno o compro al juez. Por qué el hombre ya se fue.

 

—Mierda.


	2. Crying Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYAA! no podía esperar a que pasaran ya los tres días para que supieran que ocurriría. :3

Scott al ver a su mejor amigo, desaparecido, en la televisión corrió todo lo que pudo a la casa de los stilinski para asegurarse de que lo que vio no era verdad. Que solo fue su imaginación, vio al sheriff salir de las casa con su traje y una mirada apagada, tomando sus llaves y subiendo al carro policial camino a la comisaria. Un dolor en el pecho se le formo y sintió la presencia de cierto alpha cerca a la casa de los stilinski.

 

— ¿Derek? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto, un tanto molesto.

 

—Lo mismo que tú deberías estar haciendo. Buscar a Stiles. —Murmuro detrás del moreno. —Se fueron hacia el norte, el sheriff lo está buscando, y tu estas ahí parado sin hacer nada.

 

— ¿Quién habla? Perdóname, pero sé muy bien que para ti Stiles es una molestia y un dolor de culo. —Respondió molesto.

 

— ¿Y para ti no? ¿No es Stiles el que siempre interrumpe tus reuniones con Alison para decirte que debes asistir a las juntas de la manada? —Respondió calmado y serio.

 

—Vete a la mierda. —Dijo, dándose vuelta para seguir el camino que Stiles hizo la noche anterior.

 

— ¡Derek! ¡Scott! —Escucharon los gritos de cierta rubia que olía a llanto y tristeza, aunque un poco de alegría traía en si también. Junto a un serio y preocupado, pero lo ocultaba muy bien, Boyd —Apenas me desperté y vi la noticia fui a ver el jeep de Stiles, la sangre no es suya. Es de otra persona pero fue hecha con las intenciones de asustarnos.

 

Una oleada de tranquilidad los recorrió a ambos, antes de volver a ponerse alerta, y juntarse rápidamente con la rubia. Quien tenía aun los caminos de lágrimas marcados en sus mejillas. Antes de que alguien volviera a hablar Lydia apareció en su carro junto a Allison e Isaac.

 

—Chicos, deben venir rápido. —Dijo la peli roja para después partir a la comisaria sabiendo que era seguida por el resto de la manada.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El silencio y la tensión se sentía en el aire, el ayudante del sheriff stilinski aspiro aire y lo dejo caer para dejarles pasar a la oficina de su jefe a los adolescentes que estaban molestando.

 

— ¡Sheriff! —Grito Scott para abrazar al hombre. Fue correspondido, y el sheriff sintió las lágrimas del joven caer en su hombro.

 

—Tranquilo, hijo. Encontraremos a Stiles. —susurro más para sí que para otra cosa, y a Derek eso le provoco cierta decepción que no supo explicar.

 

Entonces Érica lanzo un grito al cielo llamando la atención de todos. Señalo en shock la parte de bajo del escritorio del sheriff y todos lo vieron, eran palabras que decían claramente. “смерть” y eso sí que olía a Stiles.

 

—Oh dios, que significa eso. —pregunto temerosa Lydia.

 

—Es ruso. —irrumpió el ayudante en la oficina, antes de ser estampado contra la pared por Derek que lo miraba furioso.

 

— ¿Qué significa? —Pregunto tosco.

 

— ¡Derek tranquilízate! —pidió Isaac junto a Boyd y Erica que separaron al joven humano del lobo alpha.

 

—No quieres saberlo. —Dijo, ahora mirando al sheriff preocupado.

 

—Dilo.

 

—Bien, significa muerte… Lo siento. —Susurro al ver palidecer al sheriff.

 

Todos se tensaron, ¿Quién habría raptado a Stiles que no se dieron cuenta?, sentían la presencia de cualquier forastero a kilómetros a la redonda, ¿porque este no? Y ¿Por qué ataco al más débil de la manada?

 

—No tiene que ver nada con ustedes chicos. Es más tiene que ver conmigo. —Murmuro el sheriff, atrayendo toda la atención de todos los presentes. Mando a que su ayudante se fuera y así poder  hablar mejor con los adolescentes. — Les explicare, hace 6 años, un hombre. Thomas. Vino a parar a Beicon Hills con una fachada de ser un hombre de familia, creíamos que había tenido varias aventuras por tener tantas “hijas” e “hijos” —Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras antes de continuar. — Fuimos muy ingenuos en ese entonces, una de sus chicas. Amelia, que tenía 20 me contacto y pidió a que fuera a su casa porque sucedían problemas en ella y estaba aterrada. Yo claro fui con mi mejor intención pero no como ayudante al sheriff, si no como un amigo de la chica, en ese entonces Stiles era pequeño, tenía unos 11 años, y me aterraba la idea de que algo malo le sucediera, fue antes de conocerte a ti Scott. —El nombra asintió. — Lo deje durmiendo y cuando llegue a casa de Amelia… cuando llegue a su casa…

 

Cerró los ojos al recordar las imágenes vividas, escuchaba los gritos de las chicas, y los gemidos de esos hijos de puta que las violaban.

 

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Jackson siendo visto mal por los demás al interrumpir.

 

—Estaban violando a una chica de 12 años. Era idéntica a Stiles, claro a esa edad, llena de lunarcitos, pequeña y de piel blanquecina, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar cuando vi correrse al viejo que la había comprado frente a mis ojos.

 

Derek sintió como su lobo se removía incomodo con lo que se imaginaba y rogaba, que Stiles no estuviera pasando, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué tanta preocupación por el castaño ahora últimamente.

 

—Cuando capturamos al hombre y lo metimos a juicio, fue condenado a 25 años de cárcel por trata de blancas. Solo que… —Suspiro. — No sé cómo se enteró que yo tenía un hijo que me dijo que yo las pagaría, y las pagaría con Stiles a penas el saliera libre.

 

Erica tomo el brazo fuertemente de Boyd susurrando _“No…No puede ser”_   Para ocultarse en el pecho de este y comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

 

—Cuando volví a casa Stiles miraba televisión, estaba tan asustado porque estaba viendo una de esas películas de terror baratas que teníamos en casa que me imagine a la pequeña de nuevo pero siendo Stiles, lo abrace tan fuerte y le dije que nadie le haría daño, jamás. Que yo mismo me lo jure, pero no creí que ese hijo de puta saliera tan pronto…

 

—Espere, ¿No dijo que había sido encarcelado durante 25 años? —Interrumpió nuevamente Jackson. Recibiendo las miradas amenazantes de todos nuevamente.

 

—Tengo sospechas de que compro al juez, tiene descendencia de la mafia rusa, puede llegar a ser muy peligroso.

 

—Bah, somos hombres lobos, podemos con el como si aplastáramos a una lagartija.

 

—No chicos, esto no es solo de que ustedes sean más fuertes o no. Significa que si uno es atrapado lo asesinaran, y no con balas. Los torturaran, o los venderán. Eso es lo que significa. Aquí nos estamos metiendo con la mafia. ¿Saben lo riesgoso que es eso? —Interrumpió Chris, observando a John que suspiro y asintió. Dando por hecho todo lo que el hombre había dicho.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Corría por todo el bosque tratando de disipar esa molestia y furia que tenía a tan alto nivel capaz de matar a la mitad de beicon halls si quería. Asusto ciervos y mato varios animales tratando de opacar su furia. No comprendía por que actuaba así, Stiles no era su problema. Sí, estimaba un poco al chico por salvarle la vida, pero él también le salvaba la suya. Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto a la idea de que Stiles estuviera siendo tomado por otro hombre?

 

Porque era en contra de la voluntad del chico.

 

Se imaginó al pobre de Stiles siendo golpeado masacrado y violado por un hombre. Tratándolo como un animal enjaulado, Una puta a disposición de cualquiera. Vendiéndolo a quienes más dinero le dieran, y sintió repulsión. Y más furia que dejo salir destruyendo árboles y  todo a su paso.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El castaño por fin había podido llegar a la ventana, siendo acusado por la luna que lo observaba recelosa desde lo alto. Suspiro, cuanto lo tranquilizaban los aullidos de los lobos a la luna, pensaba que eran sus amigos, pero sabía que no era así. Él no le importaba a nadie, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla para pasar a más y más, cuando por fin se dejó. Lloro interminablemente bajo el abrazo de la luz de la luna.

 

— ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Qué hice? —murmuro entre sollozos, cayendo inconsciente por la sangre y lágrimas que boto su cuerpo esa primera noche.

 

Dentro de sí, sabía que debía acostumbrarse a perder sangre y lágrimas desde ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿¡Notaron algunos de los cambios?! C: los veo a la próxima, que ya seria la próxima semana OMG, que rápido paso la semana ¡Los quiero! ¡Besitos!


	3. connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quienes estan felices del nuevo capitulo? ¡Yo lo estoy! adhasdgashgdfa bueno aqui se los dejo :3 con mucho cariño, ya debo ir a dormir, :p esperando hasta las doce para que ya fuera 23 y subirles capitulo. ¡Nos vemos en tres dias mas!

Stiles escucho como alguien abría la puerta y observo la fría mirada de quien lo había raptado.

 

—Bien, debemos arreglarte cariño. Tienes un cliente especial. O mejor dicho, varios clientes. —Sonrió maquiavélico el hombre. Tomo el rostro de Stiles y sonrió. —Aunque no lo creas, no me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera. —murmuro el anciano.

 

—Mientes.

 

—Tienes razón —Ríe. —Me encanta verte sufrir de esta manera. Haber, ¿Qué se siente que te rompan el culo cada noche? O una mejor pregunta. ¿Qué se siente saber que tu padre está muerto?

 

Stiles se quedó de piedra. Miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y un pinchazo en ellos lo despertó de su shock y lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas. Joshua Volkóv lo miraba con cierta lastima en sus iris. Dejo el rostro del chico y este callo, gritando de pena, ardiendo en el dolor de la tristeza de ver la imagen de su padre en un ataúd, y el sin poder haberse despedido y estar junto a él en su último aliento.

 

— ¿Qué hice? Dime. ¿Qué hice? Ya mataste a mi padre, ahora. Porque sigo aquí, ya no te sirvo de nada. Déjame ir y morir, yo no te sirvo ya de nada.

 

—Hey, hey. Mírame. —Ordeno el viejo tomando bruscamente el rostro del castaño. —Solo sigue las reglas, según te las diga. No habrá dolor —le susurro sonriendo malvado.

 

Bajo la mirada y asintió, dando un boto de obediencia, en silencio absoluto. El Joshua asintió y saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

 

—Abre las piernas.

 

***

 

Derek despertó de un salto y espanto que no tenía desde que su familia había muerto calcinada. Vio con detención toda su habitación y un dolor en el pecho se sintió muy fuerte en el lado de su corazón. Sintió una pena, dolor, ira, terror, terrible. Grito, lloro, sí; Derek lloraba del dolor. Chillaba como un niño pequeño. Peter. Su tío, junto a Cora su hermana llegaron alarmados a ayudarle, pero no vieron nada atacando, y Cora corrió a llamar a los demás y a Deaton.

 

Todos llegaron y vieron algo sorprendente, Derek se aferraba a Peter como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pidiéndole, mejor dicho, rogándole que le arrancar el corazón para que dejara de doler. Deaton se acercó con cuidado, ya que por tanto dolor que sufría el hombre, su lobo se alarmo y tomo poder de él, Deaton trato de revisarlo, con toda la oposición del oji verde. Siendo contenido por su tío para que cediera. Cosa que no hiso.

 

—Deaton. ¿Qué le ocurre a Derek? —Pregunto histérica Cora, Lydia miraba horrorizada la imagen, como descifrando que decían los gritos desesperados de Derek.

 

—Lydia. Dilo. —Fue lo único que el hombre hablo. La peli roja miro a todos, con lágrimas en los ojos, y con Derek por fin calmado gracias a algún medicamento que Deaton le cedió a Peter que le diera.

 

—E-es un mensaje de Stiles. N-No sé, como. P-pero es un mensaje… —Deaton, cerró los ojos fuertemente, controlándose, estaba demasiado tenso últimamente. —D-Dice, b-bueno no dice… está gritando de dolor…

 

—Scott iba a acercarse a la peli roja para que siguiera hablando pero Isaac lo detuvo. —Tranquilo Scott.

 

—Lo están dañando. —Murmura, en voz cada vez más baja. —Lo están marcando, en los muslos. Y muñecas, tobillo, y-y la planta del pie.

 

Un gemido de dolor los hizo voltear a ver a Derek que presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Peter.

 

—Está conectándose nuevamente.

 

—P-pero, ¿porque con Derek? —Pregunto Scott. Preocupado, prácticamente llorando en los brazos de Isaac.

 

—Porque son almas unidas. Son parejas pre destinadas.

 

***

 

Leves sollozos se escuchaban en el cuarto. Un quejido de dolor se hoyo. Con Stiles se habían desquitado. Le habían cortado la parte interior del muslo derecho, inmovilizando su pierna por un tiempo, las muñecas estaban las iniciales de T.V. (Thomas Volcóv) con más heridas alrededor, en la planta de sus pies estaba la marca de una cruz. Todavía le ardía de dolor. Una depresión inmensa y un peso demasiado pesado para él se cargó en sus hombros, estaba tiritando de miedo, pavor, y terror en el rincón de la cama donde yacía, se sorprendió consigo mismo por que no estuviera desmayado o a punto de convulsionar, o quizá a punto de morir, pero no. El pequeño y ahora depresivo Stiles estaba acurrucado, aferrándose a la cama que vio como lo violaban, ahora vio como lo marcaban y estaba teñida de su sangre.

 

Sintió una pena terrible, echaba de menos a todas las personas de su manada, especialmente a Derek, sus ojos verdes como la hierba de la mañana, su barba de tres días, le encantaba. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera tenido las agallas y le hubiera dicho a Derek lo que sentía? ¿El lobo le habría correspondido? Nah. No creo. Quizá lo mandaba a la mierda o atravesaba su garganta con sus garras como tantas veces le amenazo.

 

 

 

 

Derek no podía dormir de nuevo en toda la noche. La pena que lo invadía no lo dejaba. Deaton estaba en el salón hablando con los demás mientras él era sedado por Cora con una planta y ayuda de Peter que ahora tanta preocupación tenía con su sobrino.

 

— ¿En serio crees que Stiles sea su pareja? —Pregunto Cora que aún no se lo creía.

 

—La verdad, no me toma tan de sorpresa. De Stiles no, se notaba que quería a Derek, más que un amigo, aunque siempre terminaba amenazado de muerte por mi sobrino. Por Derek, él de verdad me sorprendió. Que sintiera de esa manera a Stiles, su sufrimiento de tal manera. Es algo muy lindo.  —Derek le mando una mirada asesina. —Eh, Eh, tranquilo hombre. Que es lindo que estés conectado de esa manera con el chico. Además Stiles es lindo.  —Ahora Cora arqueo una ceja y Derek gruño en voz baja, medio despierto, medio inconsciente.

 

 

 

 

Deaton miraba todos esperando que se calmaran y dejaran de hostigar a Lydia para saber que más decían esos gritos. Scott era el principal hostigador. Nadie podía culparlo, la chica tenia un lenguaje especial que conectaba con su hermano, según él.

 

Allison miraba a Isaac que vigilaba a Scott junto a Lydia. La pelirroja se levanto y se alejo para tomar un poco de aire mientras Isaac distraía a Scott. Allison decidió que ese era su momento para estar con su mejor amiga.

 

—Se ven lindos juntos. —Susurro Lydia volteándose a mirarlos a ambos. Sonriendo levemente.

 

—sí. —Sonríe—Creo que terminar con Scott fue lo mejor. —dijo. Susurrando levemente.

 

— ¿Aun lo quieres? —Pregunto la chica, girándose a su amiga.

 

—Sí, pero… hay otra persona que también lo quiere mucho —mira a Isaac que sonríe junto a Scott, muy disimuladamente, tratando también de tener cualquier contacto físico con el chico. Para darle apoyo y además disfrutar de su calor.

 

 

Stiles contuvo la respiración un momento antes de sentir al hombre de entre sus piernas correrse. Gimió de dolor por que el muy bruto roso las heridas que tenía en sus muslos internos. Y entonces sintió un vacío en su esfínter que lo relajo bastante; el hombre se vistió y se retiró. Stiles sollozo un poco y después un pinchazo de dolor lo atravesó de manera estrepitosa. Se giró a ver y noto que el hijo de puta que lo tenía capturado lo había golpeado con un látigo en su nalga izquierda, muy, pero muy cerca de las marcas que este mismo le había hecho.

 

—Mmh… ¿Cómo está la putita? —Pregunto el viejo, golpeando con la palma de su mano, las marcas del castaño abriendo algunas nuevamente. — Oops.

 

—Stiles gimió de dolor y mordió la sabana. — Mierda…  Por favor, déjame ir.

 

— ¿Para qué? Morirías de hambre; Volverías a otro prostíbulo; o morirás en la calle. —Sonríe.

# “Moriría tranquilo”

 

El rubio se carcajeo y presiono fuertemente las heridas en los muslos de Stiles. Quien grito adolorido y de tanto morder su labio inferior sangre comenzó a salir de él. Un sentimiento de ira inmensa lo domo y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas lo hizo mandar a la mierda con un solo golpe al hombre que lo torturaba, votándolo al suelo. Joshua se golpeó en la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

 

—Mierda, ¿qué hice? —Pregunto antes de que la oscuridad lo segara.

 

 

 

Derek dejo de moverse en sueños y abrió rápido los ojos, se sintió extraño, como si hubiera estado con Stiles en su propio cuerpo unidos ambos y protegiéndolo, toco sus muslos internos pensando que tenía alguna herida en ellos pero nada. Ninguna herida. Recordaba muy poco, supo en ese instante que necesitaba ayuda de Peter. Gruño ante ese pensamiento, luego de un rato más se dio cuenta que por fin había podido dormir en la noche y ahora salía el sol por la mañana. Suspiro y escucho pasos por su casa, más de los comunes que eran solo Cora y Peter. Los olores del resto de la manada lo inundaron y se preguntó por qué estaban tan temprano en su casa.

 

Salió de su habitación y se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Cora rodearlo, como su hubiera estado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella, siendo que anoche se habían despedido cuando esta se fue a dormir.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto algo cohibido por el repentino acercamiento de su hermana menor.

 

—Dejaste de respirar, dejaste de latir. ¡Por un momento estuviste muerto! —Grito con lagrimas en los ojos la loba, que respiraba agitada tratando de controlarse. —Nos dimos cuenta con Peter e Isaac, llamamos a los demás apenas pudimos, hicimos de todo y tú no despertabas ni respondías. Luego comenzaste a volver en ti pero te movías demasiado, entonces llamamos a Deaton pero él nos dijo que se demoraría. Así que lo fuimos a esperar, sentí que despertabas y vine corriendo a tu habitación.

 

Derek se la quedó mirando, dudando si su hermana tuviera de verdad todos sus sentidos; Peter se les acerco con el resto de los chicos, hasta los gemelos estaban ahí. Lydia lo examinaba con su mirada penetrante que lo incomodó y bufo, haciendo que: la chica saltara y le quitara la vista de encima.

 

—Algo más pasa. Díganlo. —Gruño.

 

—alguien nos contactó, bueno al sheriff. Localizamos la ciudad donde esta Stiles. —Contesto Allison. Antes que siquiera alguien quisiera hablar, Derek ya se había ido en dirección a la comisaria.


	4. Las Vegas.

Un estruendo se escuchó en el edificio, un hombre de ojos verdes atravesaba los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del sheriff y entrar sin más.

 

— ¡Derek! —se asustó el sheriff, tomo un respiro y observo al muchacho. —Veo que a te dijeron, bien. Mañana parten unos chicos a inspeccionar el lugar, buscaran en todos los lugares posibles.

 

—John —Tuteo. — Quiero ir yo, por favor. Iré solo, no arriesgare a nadie de la manada. Pero por favor, déjeme buscar a Stiles por mí mismo.

 

—Derek me temo que eso no puede ser posible hijo, se los dijo Chris, esto no es sobrenatural, esto tiene que ver con la mafia. Aquí no tenemos ninguna carta a nuestro favor, más allá que la de la justicia.

 

—Por favor John. Te lo pido. Fue mi error dejarlo por el solo, sabiendo que es distraído y todo. Debía cuidar de mi manada, y no lo hice.

 

—Iremos contigo. —Interrumpió Scott, entrando a la habitación con todos los demás detrás del.

 

—Alto, esperen. Ni siquiera eh dejado a Derek marcharse así como así en busca de Stiles, mucho menos los dejare a ustedes. ¿Qué pensaran sus padres? —Pregunto John con los brazos cruzados y aspecto agotado.

 

—Ya les dijimos que nos iríamos a un viaje. Ellos nos creyeron, solo necesitamos su permiso sheriff. —Hablo Lydia, observando fijamente al sheriff. Quien suspiro derrotado y cruzo los brazos.

 

—Está bien. Más les vale volver con Stiles sí. La ciudad es Las vegas, en un burdel quizá, o un prostíbulo. No lo sabemos, pero deben ir a esos lugares a buscarlo. —Derek sintió arder su pecho de la ira, Erica, Isaac y Boyd se dieron cuenta y trataron de tranquilizarlo con sus miradas. Cosa que funciono. Especialmente Isaac con su mirada de cachorro abatido.

 

—Nos iremos mañana en la mañana, gracias sheriff. —Murmuro Derek las órdenes, asintiendo al sheriff en agradecimiento, todos salieron de la habitación directo a sus casas a hacer las maletas.

 

 

Stiles temblaba de frio, si seguía así de seguro le daría pulmonía, por un momento estuvo feliz pero luego se sintió idiota. ¿A tal punto había llegado que lo único que quería era morir? Era estúpido, si su padre estuviera vivo y con él le diría que siguiera, que tenía que soportar esto y más para poder ser libre. Tenía que de alguna manera vencer al hijo de puta que lo materia capturado.

 

Un calor lo rodeo y volteo a ver unos ojos celestes, Joshua. El hijo de Thomas lo cubrió con una manta, puso un dedo en su boca diciéndole que guardara silencio. Stiles se sorprendió pero agradeció la manta. Luego el hombre salió sin decir nada, desapareciendo en la oscuridad como había llegado.

 

Junto a la ventana, viendo la luna. Sonrió al recordar las miles de frases cursis que había leído en internet sobre miles de personas que veían la misma luna y eso indicaba que no estaban tan lejos, le hiso gracia eso ahora. Por qué ver la luna era lo único que lo calmaba últimamente. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

 

Suspiro y se acomodó en la manta, queriendo dormir aunque sea un poco, hoy habían tenido un poco de piedad con él y no le habían llevado ningún cliente. Eso había sido algo muy bueno para las heridas en sus muslos que cicatrizaban correctamente.

 

Pensó en la manada, en Scott. En Derek, en los chicos, en cómo se sentirán con el desaparecido. Con la muerte de su padre, como estará beacon hills sin el sheriff y su hijo desaparecido.

 

Todas las señoras de edad de su vecindario estarían tristes, aquellas que mejor lo recuerden lo verán a él ayudándoles con su madre cuando era un nene.

 

Recordó otra vez a su  madre, y hablándole a la nada como si fuera ella le decía como se sentía, como había ido ese día en aquel lugar, que quería salir de ahí y ser libre. Si esto era un castigo sepa dios porque, que él ya lo había cumplido y deseaba salir.

 

Con el tiempo sus parpados comenzaron a pesar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir sin su almohada.

 

 

Ya mañana era cuando Derek despertó junto con Peter y Cora, tomaron desayuno y Cora se despidió de él con un abrazo. Peter le deseo suerte y con su mochila en mano salió del Loft, los chicos estaban abajo en la entrada esperándolo en sus autos.

 

Scott decía que futuramente sería un buen alpha con su postura hacia una pérdida de alguien de su manada. Eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso de algún modo, tomo un respiro y subió a su auto y hecho andar junto con los demás. Siguiéndolo detrás.

 

 

3 semanas después.

Habían recorrido toda las vegas y no encontraron a Stiles en ningún lado, Erica no paraba de llorar cada noche junto a Lydia, Allison trataba de calmarlas aunque ella también estuviera devastada, Scott junto a los demás trataban de no rendirse ante las circunstancias, y Derek. Derek era el más afectado, su compañero no aparecía por ningún lugar y él estaba devastado a más no poder.

 

Tomaron desayuno en una de las cadenas de comida rápida que había en las carreteras de vuelta a Beacon hills.

 

El tintineo de la campanita sonó, señalando que nuevos clientes habían llegado. Murmuraban cosas absurdas hasta que Isaac escucho más atento y advirtió a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.

 

—Te lo juro hermano, fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, esa putita que se hace llamar “Caperucita roja” es el mejor. De verdad, no sé dónde Thomas lo encontró, pero le pediré el dato para mi futuro negocio. —Murmuro el hombre mayor junto a su compañero.

 

— ¿Tan así? ¿Qué mejor puede tener un prostituto con pene a una con vagina? —pregunto el hombre junto a él.

 

—No lo sé amigo, pero ese tal Stiles es un amo en la cama. —Entonces Derek ahí perdió el control, se levantó en contra de las protestas de los demás por que se quedara calmado, y tomo por el cuello de la camisa al hombre gordo que hablaba de Stiles como cualquier cosa.

 

—Dime de donde conoces a Stiles hijo de puta. —Murmuro llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el lugar, Scott corrió a tomarlo del hombro y alejarlo del pobre hombre que prácticamente estaba muriendo de asfixia.

 

—D-detén-te… Por-Por favor… —Rogo el gordo, suplicando por su vida. Sin entender nada de lo sucedido. —T-te diré… lo-lo que quieras…solo…solo déjame res-pirar —Susurro con sus últimos alientos de conciencia.

 

Derek lo soltó y el gordo hombre cayo en su asiento medio inconsciente, su acompañante había salido corriendo del lugar apenas tuvo oportunidad, cobarde. En eso, Derek se sentó frente al hombre rodeado por adolecentes.

 

—Habla.

 

—Todo… lo que sé del muchacho es que es un prostituto… —Todos sintieron la mentira fluir del hombre. El miedo también y como sus latidos se aceleraban, Derek golpeo la mesa estruendosamente.

 

—Sabes más.

 

—No puedo decirte… aquí —susurro el hombre lo último, mirando a su alrededor que alguien los estuviera mirando. —Acompáñame al baño, _solo tú_. Si quieres saber más.

 

Todos gruñeron sintiendo eso como una amenaza a su alpha, pero Derek los tranquilizo con una esta bien, para luego seguir al hombre a los baños de hombre donde comenzó a decir más cosas.

 

—Ok, el chico ese, Thomas lo rapto de un lugar. Eso es lo único que se sobre de donde viene, lo demás es que hace 3 semanas y algo lo vendió a  un lugar que el maneja junto a una mujer también tan poderosa o quizá más que él, es como un prostíbulo. Que rayos, ¡Es un prostíbulo! Para gente corrupta como ellos _. Y como yo_.

 

—Donde esta aquel lugar.

 

—En las vegas. —Derek estrello al hombre en la pared ahorcándolo.

 

— ¡Mientes! —estaba furioso, ¿Quién se creía ese humano para jugar con sus sentimientos de encontrar a su pareja?

 

— ¡Espera! ¡Es verdad! Pero en un lugar oculto de la vista pública. Es un lugar muy vip, si quieres te doy el sitio, pero por favor no me mates. ¡Tengo una familia que mantener!

 

Derek observo al hombre, como el terror y el pavor desprendía de su cuerpo, pero también la verdad, no decía nada más que la verdad aquel pobre imbécil, lo soltó haciéndolo caer al suelo y lo tomo del rostro obligándolo a mirarlo.

 

—Dime.

 

El hombre soltó todo lo que sabía del lugar y cayo inconsciente, a lo mejor la presión y todas las veces que lo dejo sin aire agotaron al pobre, Derek observo el cuerpo inconsciente, y le tiro agua despertándolo, Salió del baño y se encontró con su manada esperándolo.

 

—Volvemos a las vegas.


	5. Find Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry :( PERO ES QUE DE VERDAD ME ENFERME PERO ASI MUCHO ahora estoy sanita y mañana tambien subo capitulo ademas de que subo ahora :) besos

Stiles suspiro, hace semanas que se había librado de los idiotas que lo abusaban siempre, ahora tenía una cama, comía tres veces al día, y cuatro si quería, tenía unos cuantos “Amigos” pero seguía ultrajando su cuerpo, ahora por dinero. Desde que Thomas Volkóv le dijo que su padre había muerto, y que había sido vendido a la señora Anastasia, con ello vino su decisión salir adelante sea como sea, que daría todo de sí porque alguien lo tomara como chico de compañía y se lo llevara. 

Un pensamiento muy lejano al que tendría el antiguo Stilinski, pero ahora él no era como antes, él no podía volver a ser como antes. El jamás seria como era antes.

Tomo las medias de media pierna, que le llegaban al muslo y el pequeño short que tenía guardado, se puso una camiseta blanca con cuello en v y una sudadera roja, se maquillo un poco y salió a ver a que cliente podía satisfacer.

Un joven rubio choco con él y le sonrió coqueto, a pesar de estar roto por dentro aprendió desde pequeño como engañar a las personas, claro que no a los hombres lobo.

— ¿Qué tal? —Sonrió Stiles, llamando la atención del rubio. Que lo comía con la mirada. — ¿Que hace un pastelito como tú en un lugar como este? —murmuro acercándose al otro.

—E-es mi cumpleaños… —Murmuro el chico, por supuesto. El ya había tenido clientes así, a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo en aquel lugar el conoció muchos tipos de clientes, y este era el novato, que quería experimentar y era guapo. Stiles le sonrió coqueto y tomo su camiseta cuadrille que le recordó a las que el utilizaba.

— ¿Quieres… que te de un regalito especial? —susurro cerca de los labios del chico para luego separarse, y guiñarle el ojo. — Resérvame cariño. —Rio travieso y se fue corriendo como niño pequeño a cualquier lugar.

¿Cuántas serán las veces que capturo hombres de esa manera? El jueguito del correr que te pillo era tan anticuado pero a los hombres de hoy en día parecía encantarles, por eso su nombre artístico de “Caperucita roja” siempre llevaba una capucha roja, o alguna cosa que lo caracterizara de ese modo. Menos la cestita, esa mierda no.

Sonrió cuando llego a su habitación y se encontró con Roger, un compañero que siempre lo apoyaba en todo y lo alentaba a que saliera adelante.

—Hola Ro, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto y saludo al azabache. Quien le sonrió y rio. 

—La señora Anastasia te busca, dice que tiene que hablar algo importante contigo. —murmuro, pero salto del susto cuando tocaron la puerta, Stiles rio y susurro que era un cliente novato, como ellos le decían. Lo obligo a salir de la habitación por una puertita que tenía que conectaba su habitación con la del otro, detrás del armario estaba, sí.

— ¡Adelante! —suspiro y entro en el trance que hacia siempre cada que debía actuar para engatusar y llevar a la cama a un cliente.

El mismo chico de antes está detrás de la puerta, con la baba cayendo de su boca al ver a Stiles sema desnudo cubierto solo por una manta y su capucha roja además de su bóxer, Stiles sonrió inocente y se fue deshaciendo de su bóxer hasta que cayeron al suelo de la habitación.

—Oops.

Derek gruño molesto, desde hace más de tres días que Scott apestaba a Isaac por donde iba, no era que le molestara era que el chico seguía actuando como si nada siendo que de esa manera dañaba a su beta. Cosa que obviamente le molestaba.

Estaban en un hotel en búsqueda del tal dichoso prostíbulo donde estaría Stiles, El hijo de puta los había engañado, no supo como pero lo logro. Ahora Lydia con ayuda de Allison buscaban algunas pistas, Isaac, Boyd y Jackson fueron a comer algo mientras él y Scott quedaban solos por que Erica estaba durmiendo. 

— ¿Por qué no dejas que Isaac se siga enamorando más de ti? —ladro medio arto Derek. —no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.

—Le quiero mucho y creo poder llegar a amarlo, ahora es con quien más me siento conectado. Me siento perdido sin mi hermano e Isaac me ayuda a sobrellevarlo.

— ¿Acostándose contigo?

—Fue decisión de ambos, yo también quise y me gustó mucho haberme entregado a él. —murmuro sonrojado.

— ¿Ósea que tú…? 

Antes de que siguiera hablando Lydia apareció corriendo con Allison. Ambas con unas sonrisas en sus caras. 

—Ya sabemos dónde es. Y como llegar.

Stiles sonrió al chico que estaba junto a él desnudo. Fumaba un cigarrillo y lo sostenía por la cintura sin querer dejarlo ir. Se sintió deseado y eso le encanto, para un prostituto era muy difícil lograr tener buen sexo, y Stiles que ha sido abusado, vendido, el tener aunque sea una vez buen sexo es algo bien.

—Y… ¿Te gusto tu regalito de cumpleaños? —pregunto Stiles, sonriéndole al chico que rio suavemente.

—Más que eso, quiero llevarme a mi regalo a casa. —Stiles levanto el rostro impresionado. —Mañana vendré a la misma hora, ahí iremos a mi casa, dile a tu jefa que estas reservado para toda la semana. —El hombre se levantó y tomo su bóxer y pantalones. Se puso su camiseta y cuando iba a salir por la puerta Stiles lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! —El rubio se detuvo y volteo a mirar al chico. — ¿Cómo te llamas? 

—Dmitry.

Y se fue. 

Stiles se quedó un rato más acostado, después recordó que la señora anastasia lo había llamado y se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo a vestirse y correr a la oficina de la señora.

Cuando llego su peor pesadilla estaba de pie junto a su jefa.

—Descuida Genim, él ya te vendió conmigo y yo no ofrezco devoluciones. —Murmuro la rubia observando con odio a Thomas Volkóv, Stiles se sorprendió. Que agallas tenía aquella mujer de hacer aquello.

—Exacto, y… como yo no quiero tener nada más que ver con una putita como tú. Me voy.

El hombre volteo a ver a la mujer y le sonrió ¿coqueto? Ella solo lo ignoro. Y miro al frente o a la nada, solo después de que el peliblanco se fuera Stiles se dejó liberar un suspiro que no sabía sostenía.

— ¿Para qué me llamo señora? —Pregunto, sentándose igual que su jefa que lucía algo sacada de lugar.

—Quiero venganza. —Hablo firme la mujer. Observando de los ojos azul cielo a los ámbar whisky de Stiles. — Y tú serás quien me la otorgará —murmuro lo último señalando al chico. Con sus largas y rojas uñas tomo las manos de Stiles y las acerco a su boca. —Fuiste parte de una manada de hombres lobo, ellos te deben estar buscando. Thomas me comento algo que le dijiste el mismo día que te capturaron, que siempre dormías bajo la luz de la luna, ¿Sabes Genim lo afortunado que eras?

—No. Mi vida siempre estuvo en riesgo por esos pulgosos. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. Y lo siento señora anastasia pero si lo que quiere tiene que ver con lo sobrenatural no quiero ser partícipe de esto. — ¿Cómo maldita sea se enteró que el había estado ligado a lo sobrenatural? Mierda.

—Genim, no te estoy hablando como una amiga, te hablo como jefa. Además esto nos beneficiara a ambos. Ellos mataran a Volkóv y tú encontraras tu manada de “pulgosos”

— ¿En que la benéfica a usted? 

—Quiero deshacerme de Thomas, interrumpe mis contactos con los demás países, y no. No hablo sobre el trato de blancas si no el de lavado de dinero, es medio turbulento. Y obviamente sé que eres hijo de un sheriff pero, eres bastante inteligente para saber que si por tu mente se te cruzara delatarme, seria tu carta de suicidio.

—Ni si quiera se me cruzo por la mente señora. 

—Bien, eso está bien. Mi sobrino estuvo hoy aquí, era su cumpleaños, ¿tú estuviste con él?

—Si señora.

— ¿Le diste un trato especial?

—No señora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque al parecer él quiere algo más que solo mi cuerpo, y yo no puedo permitírselo a él. Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona. 

— ¿Quién si se podría saber?

—No puedo otorgarle saber su nombre, pero, lo ame mucho en su tiempo en silencio, y ahora lo sigo haciendo.

—Muy lindo Genim. Muy lindo. ¿Deseas decirme algo más?

—Su sobrino dice haberme reservado durante toda esta semana. 

—Bien. Espero que lo atiendas como un perro, porque eso es lo que es.

— ¿Por qué señora?

—Decidió hacer lo mismo que si padre una semana antes de casarse, tomar una prostituta y disfrutar de la vida como si fuera un soltero. Él está comprometido. Me molesta mucho porque al final de la semana decidió no casarse, era mi mejor amiga la que dejo en el altar. Era muy joven yo pero sabía que fue un hijo de puta. Ahora Dmitry opto por hacer lo mismo, pero como tú me dices estar enamorado de alguien más, es más, amar a esa persona. Se merece su merecido por imbécil.

Stiles asintió. Suspiro y se levantó. Tomo la perilla de la puerta y volteo a ver a su jefa.

—No es solo por el lavado de dinero que quiere deshacerse del señor Volkóv, ¿verdad?

—No, Genim. Es más que eso. Mucho más.

Stiles dejo la habitación satisfecho con la conversación con su jefa, dejando a la mujer tomar una foto de ella con un bebe y una figura ausente, el padre de la criatura. ¿Dónde estaba en ese instante? Con su esposa. 

—Pagaras por hacerme la segunda Thomas. Cobrare venganza por Drake.


	6. Secret

Stiles suspiro, y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Cerró con llave para que nadie le molestara. Esas eran unas de las ventajas de ese prostíbulo, podías tener tu tiempo a solas contigo mismo cuando quisieras. Se acostó en su cama y bufo desilusionado. Cuando volvía a confiar en las personas se le mostraban como eran. Unos perros de mierda que solo piensan en sexo, quizá así se sentirán las chicas cuando un idiota se les acerca y les coquetea. Pero ¡Por dios! En que pensaba.

 

Escucho que otra puertita se habría, sabía quién era no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo.

 

—Hola Ro.

 

—Boohoo. Creí que estabas durmiendo, te iba a asustar. —Chillo el moreno. Observo que Stiles no estaba de ganas y se acostó junto a él. — ¿Qué ocurre terroncito de azúcar? La señora anastasia se desquito contigo.

 

—Ro —llamo ignorando lo primero. —Te eres quien más ha estado aquí, claro después de Claudia y las chicas pero… ¿Sabes la historia de la señora anastasia y Volkóv? ¿Qué ocurrió entre ellos dos que llevara a tal punto a la señora anastasia a querer vengarse?

 

—Oh, ¿eso te aflige tanto? No es nada, ¡Pero mira qué horas son, debo ir a vestirme para mi cliente de esta noche! Lo lamento terroncito de azúcar, debo irme. —Flaqueo nervioso.

 

—Roger.

 

—Hay humm ok, te contare. —Suspiro. —Somos solos los de confianza de la señora anastasia los que sabemos esta historia. Y prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de esto. —Asiente. —Lo que ocurrió entre la señora Anastasia y El señor Volkóv es que la señora fue su amante, tuvieron un hijo que nombraron Drake, pero el pequeño nació con complicaciones y el no quiso pagar por ellas por lo que el niño tan solo vivió dos meses, dos meses en los cuales el los ignoro a ellos dos. Centrándose en ser un hombre de familia como debía ser.

 

 

—Y bueno tú ya la conoces, decidió ocultarse en la máscara de mujer valiente que mandaba a todos a la mierda, decidiendo meterse en aguas turbias como lo son el lavado de dinero y todo eso. Pero lo hiso para aferrarse al poco cariño que ahora le tenía Volkóv hacia ella. Digo poco porque en comparación con el de ella, sí que era poco. Ella lo amaba Stiles, daría todo por el ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

_“Creo que si amigo, creo que sí.”_

 

—Entonces pues bueno, esa es la historia. Pero no creo que la señora se rebaje a tal punto de querer vengarse con seméjate idiota que el Volkóv. De todos modos ¿Por qué preguntabas?

 

—Por nada, solo que me dio curiosidad. Cuando llegue a la oficina de la señora anastasia estaba Volkóv y ella lucia muy tensa. Simplemente eso mi querido Ro.

 

—Tú y tos frases de Sherlock, bueno. Te creo. Oye, ¿No deberías estar engatusando a otros clientes? O es que el rubiecito ese te dejo atontado.

 

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sobrino de la señora además, está comprometido. Solo que el muy hijo de puta quiere pasar su última semana de putas disfrutando la vida. —se encogió de hombros.

—Problema del.

 

—Au, que feo. Mataría al desgraciado que me hiciera aquello a mí.

 

—Imagínate que el padre hizo lo mismo.

 

 

Stiles y Roger se quedaron charlando toda la tarde hasta que Ro tuvo que irse para prepararse a su cliente de esa noche, Stiles se quedó en su habitación sin querer salir. Aun pensaba como la señora se había enterado de su conexión con lo sobrenatural, ¿Alguien le habrá dicho? Suspiro, tomo un poco de whisky que tenía en la habitación, según la señora el volvería a estar con su “manada” si la ayudaba, cosa que él en el fondo quería bastante. Echaba de menos mucho a los cachorros y a Derek, por supuesto que a Derek lo extrañaba mucho más que a los demás. Pero se tranquilizó a si mismo recordando que el lobo no sentía nada por el más que desprecio y nada. ¿Lo estarán buscando? Si su padre siguiera vivo de seguro que sí, estaría todo el país en busca del hijo del sheriff de beacon hills. No le gustaba pensar mucho, lo deprimía. Y terminaría volviéndose alcohólico si cada vez que lo hacía se tomaba una botella llena de wiski.

 

El no esperaba aquello para su edad, el creía que sería como la mayoría de los adultos jóvenes como él, lleno a la universidad terminándola y buscar trabajo, un piso en el cual vivir unos meses y luego establecerse, encontrar a alguien que lo quisiese, por quien es. Que lo soportara con su hiperactividad y su diarrea de palabras. No esto que tenía, siendo un prostituto de clase baja, huyendo de todo, ocultándose de su pasado que cada vez se acercaba más a él.

 

El solo quería ser un chico normal, que tenía un mejor amigo/hermano hombre lobo, que estaba enamorado de un hombre lobo que tenía a casi una familia entera de hombres lobo en la cual él era el único humano debilucho.

 

Pero ya no lo era, eso era algo bueno de todo lo que le había ocurrido en estas semanas.

 

Había aprendido a defenderse con un simple tenedor (y más cosas) de acosadores imbéciles gracias a las enseñanzas que le dio Roger cuando algún cliente se sobrepasaba con ellos. Había aprendido a tomar un arma y disparar sin tener piedad a su víctima. Hasta ahora no había asesinado a nadie, pero si alguien se quisiera sobrepasar con él pues este las pagaría.

 

Se acomodó en la cama para dormirse un rato.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek miro al techo como si en el estuvieran las respuestas que él quería, como si en el encontrara a Stiles y lo envolviera en sus brazos.

 

Desde que se enteró de la conexión no tan solo física si no espiritual que compartía con Stiles varias preguntas se formaron en su mente, como la que ¿Por qué Stiles? Entre miles de personas que había en el mundo tenían que escoger para él la más irritante, hiperactiva, adorable, fiel y más cosas. Sonrió, últimamente se sentía a gusto consigo mismo. Ya no se crucificaba por lo que ocurrió con su familia, era algo bueno porque así se concentraba al cien por cien en encontrar Stiles.

 

Stiles, ¿Qué será de él? Debe de estar asustado, con todo lo que le debió ocurrir en estas semanas, todo el sufrimiento que debió haber pasado su pequeño.

 

Sintió un dolor e su pecho, un dolor invisible que era el de su corazón rompiéndose al imaginar a Stiles siendo violado, masacrado por un imbécil hijo de puta.

 

Se levantó y observo la ventana de su cuarto de hotel.

 

—Sea como sea te encontrare y te traeré conmigo Stiles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott observo al hombre junto a él y sonrió levemente, de verdad el sentía sentimientos por aquel chico de risos dorados. Suspiro.

 

Se acercó al chico y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de otro, sabía que estaba despierto, y sentía la duda del. Algo dentro de él creció y se sintió listo para decir las palabras que salieron de su boca antes de pensarlas siquiera.

_—Te amo Isaac._

 

El susodicho lo observo perplejo antes de devorarle la boca a besos tomándolo de la cintura acercándolo a él. Scott sonrió entre besos y se aferró al cuello de su pareja, ni con Allison se sintió tan feliz. Tan hecho. Tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Le devolvió los besos con más furor y amor del que podía dar si era posible. Se sentía feliz. Desde que su hermano/mejor amigo había desaparecido se había perdido. Pero ahora que estaba con Isaac podía estar tranquilo, escuchar las palabras de Isaac que le decían que encontrarían a Stiles, que solo confiara en él. Y eso hacia Scott.

 

Donde fuera Isaac, Scott lo seguiría. Lo mismo pensaba Isaac, donde fuera Scott él lo seguiría.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El pasto frio estaba, la mañana estaba nublada y el cementerio lucia aterrador, pero eso no evito que la mujer que caminaba de negro con unas rosas blancas y flores más coloridas siguiera su camino hasta una tumba en específica y callera de rodillas frente a ella.

 

—mi bebé, mi niño. Cuanto te extraño, no pudiste ver la luz del mundo que te pude dar. Que por culpa de tu padre se te fue prohibida, pero no importa. Cobrare venganza por ti, por mí. Por los dos.

 

Susurro, dejando las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas teñidas de blanco pulcro. Acaricio el nombre de la tumba, la decoro con las flores y beso la cruz que sobresalía. El día lloro junto a ella y se sintió acompañada por la tristeza que tenían todas las demás personas que estaban junto a ella alegrándoles la estadía a sus difuntos, con solo recordarles que no fueron olvidados, que aún estaban en los corazones de ellos.

 

Se levantó, volviendo a la máscara de mujer fuerte, que no le dañaba nada. Se volteo para seguir su camino junto a su guardaespaldas fiel a ella, que odiaba al mismo inútil que su jefa. A la cual le guardaba un amor incondicional pero sabía que aquella mujer estaba herida, que no podía destruirse más por que ni siquiera estaba completa. La siguió hasta el auto y la admiro desde su asiento por el espejo. Mientras ella observaba la ventana recordando con angustia su pasado, el la admiraba en silencio.

 


	7. You're in my arms

Stiles tomo el perfume de su espejo y se esparció un poco por todo el cuello y pecho. Dejando un olor dulzón que gustaba bastante a sus clientes. Se acercó al closet y tomo una prenda cualquiera, unos Jean ajustados una camiseta ajustada blanca y una chaqueta cualquiera encima. Tomo su gorrito azul y salió a su encuentro con Dimitri el sobrino de la señora. Tomo un respiro y sonrió coqueto al ver al rubio acercase para rodeándolo de la cintura y besarlo. 

— ¿Qué tal? —Saludo, envolviendo al hombre con sus brazos por su cuello sin dejarlo salir. Siguiendo su juego de “estoy coladito por ti que me quito los bóxer aquí mismo” 

— Muy bien, más que feliz por tenerte aquí. ¿Nos vamos ya? —Pregunto, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que no hubiera nadie viéndolos, Stiles asintió y tomo la mano del hombre para seguirlo a su auto y subirse a él. — Iremos a un Hotel, espero que te guste. Es el mejor de la ciudad. — Stiles le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, asintiendo. 

El viaje fue bastante rápido en el Lamborghini del chico, ambos se bajaron del auto y Stiles sintió un apretón en el pecho sin saber por qué. Se adentró al hotel siguiendo al hombre, que lo miraba lujuriosamente, aunque lo irritaba ser observado así debía que aceptarlo por el dinero y fingir que le encantaba ser desnudado con la mirada por aquel hombre. Sintió que alguien lo miraba, volteo aun de la mano de Dimitri y una ilusión al parecer se hizo presente frente a él. Derek estaba ahí, observándolo con alegría. Con esperanza y gozo hasta que noto las manos tomadas del y el rubio. Stiles se tapó la boca sorprendida, trato de zafarse del agarre del rubio pero este lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo más a él.

— Vamos cariño. Ya tenemos nuestro cuarto reservado. — Le dijo el rubio. Tomándolo del mentón para besarlo, Stiles con los ojos abiertos le decía a Derek que lo esperara. Que no se fuera. Rogaba que de verdad fuera él y no una ilusión.

El castaño tuvo que seguir al oji azul al cuarto y tener sexo con el sin disfrutar como siempre, pero dejo atontado y durmiendo al rubio por las drogas que le sirvió junto a su copa de champan, se vistió y corrió al ascensor hacia recepción para preguntar por Derek Hale.

— ¿De parte de quien sería? —Mierda, si decía su nombre Dimitri podría enterarse.

— Genim, solo Genim. El sabrá de mí. — Dijo, mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios, los latidos de su corazón iban a tal velocidad que era inhumana, tomo una respiración para tranquilizarse pero no lo logro. 

 

Scott estaba en el cuarto que habían reservado mientras buscaban a Stiles en alguno de los prostíbulos cuando escucho que Lydia contestaba el teléfono de parte recepción.

— ¿Genim? No, no conocemos ningún-….

El latino corrió a tomar el teléfono y contesto.

— Si, ¿Dónde se encuentra? Bien. Gracias, hágalo pasar.

Tomo su camiseta blanca e ignoro a Lydia que lo observaba raro, junto a los demás que no habían escuchado la llamada, entonces alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto y corrió a abrirla, detrás de ella un Stiles mil veces diferente al que él recordaba estaba, este estaba con pantalones ajustados y una camiseta en v junto a una chaqueta de jean que le ajusta y daba forma a su cuerpo. Lo abrazó y lágrimas picaban por salir de sus ojos.

— S-Stiles, hermano… — susurro cayendo con él al suelo, abrazados el uno al otro. Llorando en brazos del otro. 

— Oh Scott, Scott, te echaba tanto de menos. No sabes todo lo que sufrí, te quiero, te amo hermano.

Siguieron abrazados hasta cuando la manada entera se enteró del olor de Stiles en la entrada de su cuarto, y corrieron a encontrarlo llorando aun con Scott en sus brazos.

— ¡Stiles! — Gritaron todos y lo abrazaron, excepto Derek que aún no lo encontraban. Stiles se soltó del agarre de ellos y pregunto por él oji verde, Isaac le contesto que estaba en la piscina del hotel, y Stiles corrió a verlo. 

Abrió la puerta preparado para alguna represaría del lobo alfa pero fue envuelto por unos brazos tostados y un torso que le brindo un calor tan armonioso que lagrimas se volvieron a formar en sus ojos cafés. 

Derek lo sostenía guardando el olor de su compañero en su memoria para no olvidarlo jamás en la vida, se soltó primero y tomo el rostro fino de su pareja admirándolo bajo la luz del sol y las lágrimas que brillaban cada que caían del rostro. Las limpio con sus pulgares y se acercó a besar por fin esos labios, cuando Stiles lo detiene.

— Derek, debo volver. — Susurra contra sus labios, impregnando tristeza por tener que separarse de quien adoraba tanto en el mundo.

— No… no te dejare… por favor Stiles, no me dejes de nuevo. Por favor, tu no. — Murmuro ocultándose en el cuello del oji café, besando su hombro conteniéndolo envuelto en sus brazos, Stiles se alejó un poco y lo observo a los ojos. Sonriéndole levemente.

— En la noche, aquí mismo. Espérame, te diré todo lo que quieras, pero ahora de verdad necesito irme. Si no me meteré en más líos de los que estoy metido. — Murmuro, entonces corrió a la puerta y bajo las escaleras de la azotea.

 

Entro al cuarto y noto que Dimitri estaba durmiendo aun. Se desvistió y tiro la ropa donde sea, revolvió un poco su cabello y se acostó junto al rubio.

La noche llego y junto a ella las estrellas iluminando el cielo oscuro, un pelinegro estaba en la azotea esperando tranquilamente a un chico castaño de lunares interminables y que hablaba miles de cosas a la vez. Un sonido le llamo la atención y se ocultó. Cabellos rubios se asomaron hablando sobre un matrimonio que no se cumpliría para poder estar con el puto que había comprado. El padre del rubio lo apoyaba por teléfono, sin importarle nada. El rubio corto la llamada y llamo ahora a otra persona, una voz femenina contesto preocupada por el paradero de su pareja, quien contesto solo diciendo que estaba bien y que pronto volvería a su casa para estar con ella. 

Entonces el rubio abrió la puerta y su Stiles salió de ella, sonriendo falsamente al rubio. Besándolo apasionadamente para despedirse de un beso en la mejilla, porque supuestamente se sentía un poco mal en la fiesta y quería aire. 

Salió para encontrarse con su compañero que se sentó y lo observo medio sonriendo.

— Siento haberme ido antes, Dimitri me hubiera metido en problemas con mi jefa si se enteraran. 

— Stiles, queremos que te vayas con nosotros. No necesitas seguir con eso.

Un silencio se formó en el aire, los ojos cafés observaban a los verdes con gris, neutralmente, sin nada que decir, hasta que el castaño trago fuerte y susurro unas simples palabras que descolocaron al lobo.

— Ahora lo necesito. Aun no me puedo ir. Tengo que saldar cuentas primero. 

— No Stiles, no te dejare. Te iras con nosotros. Sí o sí.

— No eres mi alfa, entiéndelo de una maldita vez. Volkóv debe pagar, y lo hará con su dinero.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Cosas mías.

— ¡Stiles!

— ¡Déjame de una puta vez Derek!

— ¡No lo hare!

— ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Maldita sea!

— ¡Por qué te amo imbécil!

Se detuvieron al instante y se quedaron mirando, el silencio en penumbras oscureciendo el lugar, dejando a los dos cuerpos confundido en vista de todos. Derek fue el primero en moverse y acercarse a Stiles quien se quedó quieto sin más nada que decir. Sin atribuir nada, sin hacer nada.

— Dime que no estas mintiendo. — Susurro lo suficiente bajo para que solo el lobo pudiera escucharlo. Quien asintió pero al saber que Stiles con su mirada humana no podría verlo en la oscuridad de la noche susurro un leve “si”

— quería decirte que eres mi compañero, quería llevarte conmigo a beacon hills para no dejarte ir mas, para que nadie te hiriera, quiero hacer miles de cosas a ese bastardo que abuso de ti…

— ¿Cómo sabes eso…?

—Una noche, tus gritos llegaron a mi mente, grite con ellos, me tuvieron que sostener. Estaba tan conectado a ti que sentí tu dolor en mi cuerpo. Solo es posible con mi compañero.

— Pero… no entiendo, tú… me detestas, no comprendo nada de esto. — Murmuro sosteniendo su cabeza confundido. Fue envuelto por los brazos definidos de Derek que beso su cabeza.

— En pocas palabras, te quiero, quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Y que se acabe toda esta mierda en la que te puso el hijo de puta de Volkóv.

— Es por eso que no me puedo ir aun… — susurro abrazando de vuelta a Derek. — Debo cobrar mi venganza, junto a la señora Anastasia, ella también sabe sobre lo sobrenatural, no sé como pero se enteró que ustedes me buscaban. Me dijo que si yo la ayudaba podría ser libre, que nadie más me buscaría nunca ni nadie se acercaría más a mí. Prefiero eso a que nos vayamos así como así y después tengamos que pagar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

— ¿Estás seguro de seguir con esto? — Stiles asintió. — Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo seria? Tu padre está desesperado por verte… -

Stiles se alejó rápidamente. — ¿Qué? ¿M-Mi padre está vivo…? — Derek asintió confundido y acaricio el rostro de su pareja, que comenzaba a botar lágrimas nuevamente. —Entonces, Volkóv me mintió… —junto sus parpados aliviado. —No sabes lo alegre que estoy de escuchar eso. Thomas me engaño y me hizo sufrir más diciéndome que mi padre estaba muerto mientras me torturaba, que lo había tirado al mar, que lo había partido en partes y se lo había de dado de comer a sus perros… y miles de más mierdas así, oh Derek no sabes cuánto alivio me has dado. — Murmuro enterrándose en el pecho del más alto. 

Se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta que da a la azotea y se alejaron rápidamente. Derek en realidad fue empujado por Stiles, quien su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, una cabellera rubia se asomó pero esta estaba llena de rizos y junto a esta, otras más bastante largas y seguidas de ella más personas conocidas para ambos, subieron a la azotea junto a ellos.

— Oh —suspiro. — Me asustaron, creí que era Dimitri y me metería en problemas —bromeo.

Scott se acercó sonriendo a su hermano y o abrazo, todos los siguieron después. Quedándose Lydia más tiempo aferrándose a Stiles.

—No sabes el susto que nos diste, imbécil.

Stiles sonrió y la abrazo de vuelta, para luego soltarla y acercarse de nuevo a Derek, quien lo sostuvo por la cintura y beso su cien.

—Entonces eso significa que ahora por fin podremos volver a nuestra vida de siempre. —Murmuro con alegría Erica, sonriéndole a Stiles.

—No. tengo que saldar algunas cuentas primero, no será mucho tiempo. Pero es para que estemos más seguros que antes, la señora anastasia me permitió dejar de prostituirme si la ayudaba a deshacerse de Thomas, es una venganza de parte de los dos. —Dijo con una mirada tan seria y un tono tan frio que a los lobos les recorrió un terror por Stiles por la espalda. — Después de eso podremos irnos, pero primero quiero la cabeza de Thomas Volkóv.

 

Un nuevo día comenzaba su aparición y Stiles tomo una respiración y se levantó para abrir la ventana de la habitación un poco por el apestoso olor a alcohol sexo y drogas que dejo impregnado Dimitri la noche anterior, no tuvieron sexo. No, esta vez Dimitri se quiso acostar con una castaña cualquiera dejándolo a él fuera de la habitación escuchando los gemidos que daban ambos. Suspiro y se vistió, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y salió como nuevo. Volteo a ver que el chico aun estuviera durmiendo y salió del cuarto como si nada.

Fue al cuarto donde la manada estaba reunida y fue recibido por un abrazo de Erica y un beso de su novio Derek, se sentía tan feliz de por fin poder tener en sus manos aquello que soñó tanto en tener y que era poder ser novio de Derek.

Scott estaba durmiendo con Isaac en su habitación mientras ellos tres tomaban desayuno.

— No quiero sonar maleducada o impertinente pero, ¿quién es el chico que viene contigo? — Pregunto la rubia con un sándwich en la boca a medio comer.

— El sobrino de mi jefa, es un hijo de puta. Engaña a su prometida con diferentes putas, al parecer a mí solo me trajo de adorno, pero estoy feliz con eso. — Sonrío abrazando a Derek que le devolvió la sonrisa. 

 

Tuvo que irse momentos después porque debía que estar cuando Dimitri despertara porque si no se metería en problemas, como tantas veces ya lo ha dicho desde ayer. Toco la puerta y fue recibido por la castaña que se sorprendió bastante de verlo ahí y se avergonzó pensando que él era pareja del rubio.

— Stiles, ¿Dónde estabas? — Pregunto Dimitri medio somnoliento. 

—Fui a dar un paseo nada más, ¿Cómo estás? —El rubio soltó un simple bien, y observo a la castaña.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? lárgate de una puta vez. 

Stiles vio como la chica se iba ofendida, pero la ignoro. Se sacó la camiseta para cambiársela porque le había dado calor cuando siente los brazos de Dimitri envolverle las caderas. Ni siquiera esa putita barata se compara con el increíble sexo que tú me das. Murmuro, mordiendo la oreja de Stiles, tratando de provocarlo. Stiles por su parte se concentró en que su actuación saliera bien y nada saliera mal. Y siguió fingiendo como siempre.

— ¿Así si? Mmh, que bueno. Qué bueno. — Susurro moviendo el trasero para calentar más al chico.

— Si… — el teléfono los interrumpió y el oji azul maldijo. 

Stiles se puso otra camiseta que no lo acolara y sonrió al chico, saliendo del cuarto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MA-TEN-ME. osea, ni yo me creo que pude haber sido tan irresponsable con esto. de verdad, asesinenme de cuantas maneras quieran, no les podre ninguna excusa por que no la hay, no tengo justificacion alguna para haber hacho esto, de verdad sorry :'(

La puerta se abrió y la policía se hizo paso a través de las cajas llenas de drogas y más cosas contrabandeadas hasta que llegaron al lugar donde varias personas estaban en las peores condiciones que un ser humano podía estar, la mayoría de las personas eran adolescentes, chicas y chicas por todo el lugar viéndolos con temor.

 

El oficial demando tomar a los capturados y llevarlos a un hospital para que los vieran, los que mejor estuvieran se les tomaría declaración de quien era el culpable, aunque sabía bien que era el hijo de puta de Volkóv. Tomo a uno de los chicos de ahí y lo llevo a la patrulla que llevaría a los demás. Volteo a ver a la mujer de cabellera rojiza que dijo donde estaban las victimas del hombre y después volteo a ver a otra persona.

 

La misma chica tomo el teléfono que tenía y marco a su jefa. “señora ya se llevaron a las personas, ahora de seguro los llevaran a tomar declaraciones, termine mi trabajo” susurro para solo ser escuchada por la persona de la otra línea.

 

“bien, el dinero quedara en tu cuenta bancaria Jasmine, buen trabajo” dijo, cortando la línea.

 

 

Stiles bajo del auto de su cliente especial, y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Fingiendo una sonrisa triste porque el otro se iba. Entro al prostíbulo encontrándose de paso con roge que lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla. “cielo, la señora te quiere ver. Dice que es algo importante” el castaño asintió y dejo sus cosas en su habitación, toco la puerta oyendo el “pase” que su jefa hablo.

 

“bienvenido Genim, ¿Cómo estás? No respondas sé que bien. ¿Qué ocurrió con mi sobrino?”

 

“nada en especial, cogimos después desapareció y re apareció con una chico con la cual cogió. ¿Para que me llamo? Sé que no fue simplemente para saber de mi viaje con su sobrino”

 

“exacto, necesito que re aparezcas para el mundo, le page a unos chicos para que te vean en uno de los callejones más seguros de estos lares, que denuncies a Volkóv por lavado de dinero. Y todas las cosas que te hizo, pero obviamente sin incluirnos a nosotros. Catherine, te maquillara para que vean que ocurrió mientras estabas con él, te pondremos vendas por aquí, por allá. No mucho solo necesito que el hijo del sheriff de todo un condado diga que fue capturado, maltratado, violado, por Thomas Anthony Volkóv.”

 

“espere, con eso el solo ira a la cárcel, dimos un acuerdo que mataríamos a Volkóv.” Discutió frunciendo el ceño Stiles.

 

“tranquilo, tranquilo. Tu sed de sangre se saciara cuando el hijo de puta este en la cárcel misma, ya sabemos que juez lo tomara, sin siquiera el aun estar en juicio. Pero ese es el poder de tener montones y montones de dinero como yo.” Sonrió “el estará en la cárcel más vigilada y a las vez la más fácil de entrar y descargarte. Tengo unos conocidos en ese sitio nos lo harán fácil, lo llevaran a una celda alejada del resto y tú lo mataras. Nadie sabrá que ocurrió porque lo haremos en el cambio de guardia”

 

“excelente, gracias señora. Por darme esta oportunidad de venganza.” Abrió la puerta y dejo solo a la mujer que aguantaba las lágrimas. Tomo una pistola cualquiera y señalo a la foto que tenía colgada en la pared, cerró un ojo y apunto a la cabeza. “pronto te iras al infierno hijo de puta” y disparo.

 

 

Un nuevo y el último día donde tendría que salir con el sobrino de su jefa, se levantó y baño. Se vistió y lavo sus dientes, corrió a la salida donde una chica era la que lo esperaba, con brazos cruzados y una mirada matadora, no en el buen sentido.

 

“Tu…” la chica enfurecida se acercó hasta él y le brindo una cachetada “puta barata ¿Cómo se te ocurre empotrarte con mi prometido?” grito enojada la muchacha.

 

Stiles se quedó en su sitio sin decir nada hasta que los guardias del sitio tomaron a la chica por los hombros.

 

“Lo siento mucho, pero. Golpearme a mí no quitara las veces que tu novio me follo” rio Stiles. Escuchando como la chica enfurecida gritaba desde afuera llevada por los guardias, Roger se acercó a él sonriendo. “¿Cómo estás?”

 

“Bien, la señora dice que se nos abrirán nuevas oportunidades. Se contactó con mi hermano que me buscaba por carolina del norte, volveré con él después de que Volkóv valla a la cárcel” Stiles se volteo sorprendido a verlo “también tengo que hacer mi parte, todos o bueno la mayoría. Los que fuimos vendidos por ese hijo de puta, aunque sea raro. Se lo agradezco, pude conocer a Liam a través de esto” silencio “no es que me agrade ser un juguete sexual pero, Liam me quiere por como yo soy, lo conocí fuera del trabajo. Cuando me valla a carolina del  norte el me seguirá después.”

 

“me alegro por ti Ro.” Sonrió abrazándolo “yo volveré con mi familia en beacon Hills, con mi padre y… mi persona especial” rio. “¿nos volveremos a ver no?”

 

“Por supuesto que sí”

 

 

 

Anastasia tomo un trago de vodka y sonrió al hombre frente a ella. “entonces mis acciones de contrabando pasa a ti de la parte de Colombia y el sur de México, parte de Italia y Canadá, pero si tú me das tus partes de reino unido, Brasil, Francia y Alemania. ¿Me equivoco en algo?”

 

“en nada cariño” devolvió la sonrisa el hombre. “que buenos negocios hacemos juntos, salud por ello” comento alzando la copa.

 

“Hoy hace tiempo que murió nuestro hijo” comento mirando la copa en su mano con el líquido moviéndose.

 

“Dios, Anastasia. Creí que ya lo habrías superado, ese crio fue un error. Mi mujer nunca me hubiera perdonado a sabiendas de que tengo un hijo contigo”

 

“¿pero si aceptaría que tenías una amante?” pregunto presionando con furia la copa.

 

“¿Amante? ¡Ja! Fue solo unas cuantas noches, un juego de niños. Una diversión nada más. Ya lo sabes” rio con fuerzas, luego se bebió todo el trago de una. “a un exquisito vodka de la madre patria, ¿sabes que los americanos son un asco haciendo vodka?” Rio aun más fuerte “no solo en eso, también como investigadores. Recuerdas esa vez en donde el detective estúpido ese trato de atraparme y le volé la cabeza de un tiro” carcajadas

 

“¿quieres más?”

 

“Por supuesto, mi amor”

 

 

 

Los policías esperaron con paciencia a la señal de la mujer que los comandaba a todos ellos, la misma anastasia era la jefa de todo. Se escuchó como un vaso callo y todos entraron a la mansión del hombre que capturarían. Thomas Anthony Volkóv, de 49 años jefe del lavado de dinero más grande de estados unidos y otros países, lo tomaron por sorpresa apuntando con una pistola a la mujer de mirada azul cielo, que sonreía divertida.

 

“ya basta Thomas, estas tan borracho que ni siquiera puedes tomar la pistola bien, deja de imbecilidades y acepta tu derrota.” Murmuro riendo la castaña.

_“Non-eres erres una zahorra”_ la mujer casqueo los dedos y los policías ya tenían tomado a Volkóv por las muñecas esposándolo. _“¡mee lasss pagarsas!”_ chillo siendo llevado por las autoridades.

 

“no antes que yo lo haga Thomas.” Susurro con una sonrisa gatuna en su pulido rostro.

 

 

3 semanas después

 

El sheriff yacía sentado con un café en su mano observando los casos que aún no tenían culpables hacía tiempo que los chicos volvieron sin Stiles, suspiro y escucho el motor de un auto desconocido. Luego unos pocos minutos después alguien estaba en su oficina con una ensalada cesar y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

“Hola papá” saludo Stiles con lágrimas en los ojos, John se levantó del asiento y corrió a abrazarlo, ambos con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas

 

“Oh dios mío, ¡Stiles!” murmuro aferrándose a su hijo “Dime que eres tú en realidad, y no un sueño” se alejó un poco y tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

 

“No, no papa.  No es un sueño. Es real. Todo esto es real” sonrío medio llorando. Aferrándose al calor de su progenitor.

 

 

6 Meses después

 

Derek tomo la mano de Stiles mientras el chico suspiraba y se levantaba para ir al postrado a declarar.

 

“Entonces sr. Stilinski por favor declare frente al juzgado sus sucesos con el señor Thomas Anthony Volkóv” Stiles tomo un respiro y miro entre la multitud a la señora Anastasia sonriéndole. Aquello le dio más confianza para empezar con su discurso.

 

“Bien, todo comenzó cuando…”  

 

Paso el tiempo las personas que estuvieron en contra de Thomas, su abogado no sabía cómo salir de esta. Ni aunque él le diera miles de millones de dólares el juez podría declarar incesante a Thomas si no quería una guerra civil. Todos estábamos tensos, la señora Anastasia me miraba de vez en cuando, sonriéndome como una madre lo hace a un hijo. Suspiro y me sobrecargue en el hombro de Derek.

 

“Se me hace tan difícil recordad todo lo que me hicieron y más en sima contarlos con todos presentes” murmuro. Tomando la mano de mi pareja a mi lado.

 

“Se me hace más difícil a mí no levantarme y destrozar al hijo de puta” Susurro Derek, volteándose un poco para verme. “Pero como te tengo a mi lado no se me hace tan difícil.”

 

“Te amo, nunca lo olvides” sonreí en sobre sus labios y lo bese. “NO creí poder volver a tener un poco de cordura para poder actuar tan bien como lo hice, me creí perdido en un pozo sin fondo todo oscuro y horroroso”

 

“se cuál es ese sentimiento.” Murmuro mirando al frente a un punto indefinido, sabía que hablaba del incidente de su familia.

 

“No fue tu culpa Derek. Nada de todo lo que ha pasado es culpa de nadie” dije, enfrentándome a sus ojos avellana, suspire y acaricie su rostro, sonriéndole cálidamente. “Eras solo un niño, y ahora. Yo fui un tarado con ocurrírseme salir en mitad de la noche”

 

“Pero te habías dejado un poco de lado, nos descuidamos. Pudimos haberte perdido y jamás encontrado” refuto el hombre

 

“Pero aquí estoy, contigo. Los cachorros están afuera, mi padre está vivo. Thomas morirá en la cárcel, no quedara nada mas de su legado.” Volteo a mirar a la mujer con un vestido carmín con destellos dorados de sus joyas. “Además si algo ocurre tenemos la seguridad de la añora anastasia, y a nosotros mismos, una manada llena de lobos adolecentes revoltosos” podría jurar que escucho el ´ ¡Hey!´ de todos los cachorros.

 

“Se sentencia a cadena perpetua a Thomas Anthony Volkóv, por los delitos de secuestro, violación, trata de menores, prostitución, asesinato, robo, tráfico de armas, de drogas y lavado de dinero” Mire al hombre esposado con una sonrisa come mierda, feliz de que se pudriría en la cárcel y más que después de unos días yo lo mataría.

 

“No pienses en eso hijo, no seas igual a él” me  murmuro mi padre al otro lado mío, sabiendo que pensaba.

 

“Quiero mi venganza, ese maldito bastardo me las tiene que pagar.”

 

“No te hará mejor persona matarlo, serás un asesino igual que él”

 

Suspiro “Al menos le romperé los huevos para sentirme mejor ¿Bien?” murmure a mi padre que me sonrió.

 

 

Días después.

 

“Adelante señora” susurro con sumisión uno de los guardias de la cárcel, mirándome de reojo. Gruñí y él se volteo, mierda me parezco a Derek. Por dios, eso jamás puede pasar en esta vida, mejor hago algo rápido para remediarlo.

 

“Y… ¿qué haremos aquí? digo, no creo que nos dejen pasar así no más y molerlo a tiros sin ser descubierto por nadie” solté mirando a la mujer junto a mi

 

“En el recreo, haremos una revuelta, tú lo noquearas y yo le disparo. Mme. Dijiste que ya no querías matarlo, me pica la curiosidad por saber por qué” iba a decirle pero me interrumpió antes de que soltara alguna letra “Pero tampoco es muy relevante, mejor para mí. Disfrutare yo misma de ver sus sesos volar frente a mis ojos” sonrió.

 

Seguimos caminando hasta que los reos salieron al patio, habían tocado la campana para el recreo. Mire a todos lados sin encontrar a nuestra victima hasta que la señora tomo mi rostro y o guio con brusquedad a donde estaba, bufe y me solté de su agarre, ella se alejó un poco y yo me acerco a unos amigos de ella que se encargarían de la trifulca.

 

Espere su señal para decirle a los hombres que comenzaran la pelea, Los puños golpeaban el rostro de cualquiera, menos el mío. Anastasia estaba en la punta del segundo piso de la cárcel disfrazada de policía, yo estaba con una capucha Gris que le pertenecía a Derek, y pantalones negros. Me acerco a Thomas con cuidado, como un león a punto de matar a su presa, alce el cuchillo y se lo enterré en la costilla.

 

“¡AAAAHRG!” grito. Justo en el mismo momento que un disparo se oía y la cabeza de Volkóv caía junto a mí con una bala en la frente.

 

“¡REOS! ¡A SUS CELDAS!” grito uno de los policías responsables de vigilar todo mientras trataban de separar a los maleantes de su pelea yo me escabullí y legue junto a Anastasia.

 

“No sabes el peso que me quito matar al padre de mi hijo”

 

“¿Drake cierto?” ella asintió

 

“estuve años planeando como deshacerme del hijo de puta pero siempre que encontraba una de sus putitas me decía que no que podrían morir, entonces llegaste tú, como un polluelo. Te abriste frente a mí diciéndome que querías matarlo con tus propias manos, destruirlo como él lo hizo contigo. Fuiste la bala que le faltaba a mi pistola para matar a Thomas”

 

“Gracias señora anastasia”

 

“No te preocupes. Tu existencia en mis terrenos y los de Thomas desaparecieron, eres totalmente libre para volver a tu vida con tu mate”

 

“Si” sonrió “Como sabia de los seres sobre naturales”

 

“Soy hija de un hombre lobo, murió en manos de cazadores, nací humana gracia a mi madre. Pero de todos modos sigo teniendo la sed de sangre del animal en mis venas.” Rio sin gracia “Siempre me entrenaron para ser fuerte, pero nunca para abordar ser una amantaste y que por culpa de tu pareja tu hijo muriera” suspiro “tenía esperanzas de que mis hermanos mordieran a Drake y lo transformaran en lobo, pero…”

 

“eso aceleraría las cosas y él hubiera muerto antes” asiente. “lo siento”

 

“Jure sosteniendo a mi niño en brazos que mataría a Thomas, no me importa tener que verlo en el infierno cuando muera, soy feliz de haber sido yo la que le voló la cabeza.”

 

 

 

Años después

 

Stiles sonrió a Derek que lo abrazo y acaricio las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo.

 

“No me gusta ver que aun está en tu bello cuerpo estas cosas” susurro besando detrás de su oreja tocando una de las cicatrices de su pareja de la espalda.

 

“A mí me gustan, no como llegaron ahí pero me gustan…”

 

“¿Por qué te hacen ver cool?” rio Derek

 

“Por qué me recuerda que ante todo Salí con vida tonto, y también porque me hacen ver cool” sonrió

 

“Te quiero” sonrió “sonríe Derek”

 

“Te quiero más” rio “sonríe Stiles”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aqui llegamos con el final, jamas crei terminarla, gracias a todos los que la leyeron dejaron kudos o comentarios, de verdad se los agradesco muchisimo. Me hace muy feliz ver todo su apoyo en mis trabajos, y pienso subir un One shot nuevo con extremo de Angst, lo se, i kown bitch, JAMAS EN LA VIDA ME VA A SALIR ALGO TIERNO LINDO Y HERMOSO LLENO DE AMOR. TT.TT hasta yo me odio de las escenas tan pobres de amor que hice. Es que no me sale. prefiero hacer sufrir al personaje un monton de veces antes de hacerlo feliz, y cuando lo hago en demasiado mediocre. Golpeen me.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, que pronto sigan leyendo mi fan fic, muchas gracias por soportarme. de verdad. Los veo en tres días mas!! (._.)/


End file.
